


Literally Just Klance Smut

by inkspottedandbrokenhearted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deleted Scene, KeithxLance, Kick, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Voltron, just a scene of smut, keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, literally just smut, nothing else, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/pseuds/inkspottedandbrokenhearted
Summary: A deleted scene of pure smut from my ficThe Memories We Shared (Now Hurt More Than Ever):Keith dug his fingers into the skin around Lance’s hip bones, causing him to let out a groan. He could feel Keith’s mouth twist up into a satisfied smile as he continued kissing him. Lance tugged on Keith’s hair, pulling his head away and giving them both a chance to breathe. Keith obliged, letting his head fall back and exposing his neck. Lance took the opportunity to kiss along the skin there, nibbling occasionally. He lived for the ragged breaths Keith was letting out and the way he pressed himself harder into Lance as if any space between them were too much space.“We need to move,” Keith breathed out, his words faltering as Lance bit gently along his shoulder. “Unless you just want me to pin you to this wall and take you.”“Who says Idon'twant that?”





	Literally Just Klance Smut

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever want to hit me up with questions/comments/predictions/requests/etc feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://lookingglassheart1207.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I love hearing from you guys and getting to know you so always feel totally free to reach out to me there!

The door had barely clicked shut before Keith rounded on Lance, pressing his entire body against the wall and holding him in place with his own. Lance gasped as he made contact with the wall, but Keith’s mouth was on him instantly, muffling it. Wasting no time, Lance pushed Keith’s leather jacket off of his shoulders. It was that damn jacket that had started the entire thing anyways. Lance always loved how Keith looked in it and for some reason, when Keith had showed up at the restaurant today with that jacket on and messy helmet hair, Lance hadn’t been able to control himself.

    All through dinner he had been sliding his hand slightly higher on Keith’s thigh until it was just inches away from his crotch. Keith had been shooting him looks out of the corner of his eye throughout the entire dinner but honestly it only encouraged Lance further. Every time he moved his hand up, or gave Keith’s thigh a gentle squeeze, Keith would freeze up. Lance knew he was fighting to keep his cheeks from tingeing red so that nobody else in the restaurant would know what was happening between them.

    He didn’t relent, not even on the ride back. Instead of wrapping his hands firmly around Keith’s torso to hold on as the bike took off, he braced his hands on the inside of each of Keith’s thighs. There was a moment when Lance readjusted his grip where he thought Keith might actually crash the bike and he would never get to fulfil these desires.

    “You are such a little tease,” Keith murmured against his lips, but it was fond. “You practically drove me crazy at dinner.”

    “Practically?” Lance kissed a trail along Keith’s jaw, “I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

    Keith let out a sound that was half-laugh, half-groan. “By now I should know better than to challenge you.”

    “Yes,” Lance said, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. “You really should.”

    “But _you_ should also know better than to challenge _me_.” Keith gripped Lance’s hips, holding him in place as he leaned even more of his weight onto Lance. “Because I just might rise to it.”

    “Oh?” Lance’s hand was in Keith’s hair, his other hand snaking under Keith’s t-shirt to draw patterns on the skin of his back. “And how did I challenge you?”

    “You made me _wait_ ,” Keith drawled. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Lance’s pants. “And you know I don’t like waiting.”

    Before Lance had a chance to say anything, Keith’s mouth found his again. Lance wanted to remain cool and collected, but the firm press of Keith’s body was scrambling his brain and he was starting to lose the ability to think clearly. He wanted to keep teasing Keith but at the same time, he was so ready to give in and just let Keith have his way.

    Keith dug his fingers into the skin around Lance’s hip bones, causing him to let out a groan. He could feel Keith’s mouth twist up into a satisfied smile as he continued kissing him. Lance tugged on Keith’s hair, pulling his head away and giving them both a chance to breathe. Keith obliged, letting his head fall back and exposing his neck. Lance took the opportunity to kiss along the skin there, nibbling occasionally. He lived for the ragged breaths Keith was letting out and the way he pressed himself harder into Lance as if any space between them were too much space.

    “We need to move,” Keith breathed out, his words faltering as Lance bit gently along his shoulder. “Unless you just want me to pin you to this wall and take you.”

“Who says I _don't_ want that?”

Keith groaned again, somewhere between frustration and desire. He pulled away from Lance all at once, leaving Lance feeling unmoored. Lance reached his hand out to tug Keith back, but Keith was already retreating towards their room, pulling his shirt over his head. Lance pressed off the wall and followed quickly, nearly losing his breath when he heard Keith undoing his belt buckle. He watched as Keith let his pants sink lower on his hips, sliding down a little more with each step.

Earnestly, Lance undid his own jacket and tossed it to the side, his shirt quickly following, as he trailed his boyfriend, heart thundering in his chest. He remembered when he helped Keith pick out that jacket in the very early days of them dating, remembered thinking how he would love to take that jacket off of him and then banishing the thought.

“Babe, god, I'm-” He said as he walked into the room, the words ‘ _so hard’_ dying on his tongue when he saw Keith, pants halfway down his ass, leaning over their bed and looping a tie through the bars of their headboard.

“Yeah?” Keith glanced over his shoulder at Lance, grinning. “You're what?”

“ _God_ ,” Lance breathed. He closed the distance between them in three steps and pressed his bare torso to Keith's back. The sensation of their skin touching was one Lance didn't think he would ever get used to. Keith's skin was soft but his muscles were firm and the combination made it impossible for Lance to keep his hands to himself.

“You like what you see?” Keith teased, finishing the knot in the tie and trying to ignore Lance's wandering hands.

“Mm,” Lance hummed before swiftly hooking his hands in the waistline of Keith's pants and yanking them all the way down. “But I'd like to see more.”

Keith stepped carefully out of his pants before turning into Lance’s embrace. Lance took a moment to marvel at the fact that they were now the same height. He used to have to lean down--not far, but still--to give Keith a kiss on the lips. Now Keith was able to lean forward and capture his lips with no difficulty. Lance, preoccupied with this thought, didn’t immediately notice Keith undoing his pants. It wasn’t until Keith’s hand ghosted across his erection as he pushed the pants down that he noticed with a gasp.

He didn’t have to look at Keith’s face to know that he was smiling that smug, satisfied smile.

“Someone’s excited,” Keith murmured, leaning in.

“Yeah,” Lance said, “It looks like you are.”

Keith laughed then, the sound soft and breathy against Lance’s shoulder and it filled his chest with so much love for the other boy. He loved that he and Keith had a completely comfortable relationship. He loved that they could be in the middle of something like this and still tease each other and laugh together. That kind of understanding and closeness is what made him want Keith in every moment of his life. He lifted Keith’s face to his, kissing him gently. He could feel the way Keith responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and cradling his body close.

Suddenly Lance was spinning and then his back hit the mattress and Keith was hovering over him. “Hey! I was having a moment!”

“I gave you, like, _three_ whole moments,” Keith replied through kisses as he worked his way down Lance’s chest.

The kisses were so soft that they would tickle in any other circumstance. But in this circumstance--him and Keith both nearly naked, tangled in bed together--it was just sensual. Lance reached both hands down to touch Keith, but Keith caught one of them, threading their fingers together and pinning it to Lance’s side. He allowed the other hand to slide into his hair, however, and only groaned happily when Lance gave a slight tug.

Keith reached the edge of Lance’s boxers and Lance’s breath hitched. He could feel the way Keith hooked a finger under the elastic waistband, pulling it just a hair's breadth away from his skin. It was all the room he needed to slip his tongue underneath, dragging it across the expanse of skin there. Lance’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

“ _Fuck,”_ He breathed, his hand slipping out of Keith’s hair and digging into his shoulder instead. He was so close, just a few inches away--

But Keith wouldn’t ever let things be that easy. Not after Lance had spent the entire dinner slipping that hand higher and higher up his thigh. Keith sat up slightly, catching Lance’s other hand and slamming it onto the mattress next to his head, moving the other one up to match it. Keith hovered over him, that grin he was notorious for on his lips. He had his knees propped on either side of Lance’s hips and their crotches were _so close together._

Lance arched his back, lifting his hips off the bed until their their hips were together, their boners flush against each other. The action elicited a groan out of both of them. Keith slid his knees out wider, dropping his hips so that he was pinning Lance back to the bed, his forehead resting against Lance’s.

“Even when pinned down you manage to tease me,”

“You love it.”

“I do,” Keith admitted with no hesitation. “But now it’s my turn.”

He slid both of Lance’s hands up until they were together above his head and secured them with the tie he had affixed to the headboard. Lance tugged against the restraint, both excited and disappointed to find that he couldn’t reach Keith by a long shot. Keith captured his lips again, trailing his fingers down Lance’s arms, back to his torso and down his sides. Lance squirmed underneath him, pressing his body closer. Keith laid his weight fully against Lance then, rocking his hips slightly as they continued to kiss, slipping their tongues in and out of each other’s mouths.

The feeling was phenomenal, but not enough. He tried to express this to Keith, but Keith never pulled away long enough for him to get any words out. Still, Keith seemed to understand what he wanted, so he trailed his hands down before slipping one into Lance’s boxers. The moment Keith’s hand closed around Lance’s dick, he nearly combusted. Keith was still wearing his gloves, and the thought alone nearly drove Lance through the roof; he felt like he could rip the headboard off the bed if he pulled hard enough. He didn’t, though, he used all the focus he had left--which wasn’t much--to _not_ pull against his restraints.

Finally, _finally_ Keith pulled away to start kissing down Lance’s neck. “Babe,” Lance breathed, lolling his head away from where Keith was to give him more access, “The _gloves_.”

In response, Keith tightened his grip, moving slowly up and down the length of Lance’s cock. The sensation of the gloves was something he couldn’t ever put into words. It wasn’t exactly _rough_ , but certainly rougher than Keith’s skin. And the fact that they were fingerless, guaranteeing him both sensations at once was truly nothing short of mind blowing.

Keith’s face was down by Lance’s hips again and Lance looked down. Just seeing his head there, watching him press kisses to his skin, was nearly enough to push Lance over the edge. His whole being ached for Keith.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance breathed, pulling against the tie around his wrists. It was futile and he knew it, but the feelings building up inside of him demanded release and he wanted nothing more than to be able to touch Keith. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, dig his hands into those strong shoulders, wrap Keith up and pull him so close that they actually melted into one person. “I want to touch you.”

“Yeah?” Keith propped himself up on one elbow, slowly withdrawing his hand from Lance’s boxers. Lance regretting saying anything. “Like this?” He trailed his fingers gently down Lance’s chest. “Or this?” he slipped his fingers back into Lance’s boxers, sliding them down slightly, his fingers staying in contact with Lance’s skin the entire time. Once the boxers were far enough down and Lance was fully exposed, Keith readjusted himself so he was hovering just above his crotch. “Or _this?_ ” he breathed before leaning down, dragging his tongue up the length of Lance’s cock and then taking the entire thing into his mouth.

“Hhhhnn,” Lance pulled hard against his restraints, realizing once it was too late that Keith had tied it in a way that made it tighten every time he pulled. “ _Babe_.”

Lance didn’t realize he was rocking his hips in rhythm with Keith until Keith grabbed one of his hips and pinned it to the bed. It was hard--so hard, nearly impossible--for him to not fight against Keith’s hands but he knew what it was like to be in the other position so he tried his hardest. Keith knew exactly what Lance liked and his blowjob was flawless. He kept his tongue flush on the underside of Lance’s cock, only moving it at the very top, swirling it around his head briefly before going back down. His hand that wasn’t pinning Lance’s hip down was wrapped around the base of Lance’s dick, moving in perfect sync with Keith’s mouth.

The combination of his warm mouth, the gloves and his skin made Lance’s head go fuzzy. He could feel himself slipping into the pleasure and forgetting everything else. Keith’s pace was quick, but not _too_ quick, making his build up to climax still slow and agonizing in the best way. The pleasure started in his groin but it spread up and through his entire body in waves, making each nerve in his body come to life.

Suddenly Keith slowed, before stilling and pulling back all together. Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and slowly blinked his eyes open. Keith was over him, mouth open slightly as he panted and Lance was struck with just how hot he looked. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Lance’s mouth before reaching up and finally undoing the tie around his wrists. As soon as his hands were free, Lance reached up, dragging his nails lightly along the expanse of Keith’s back.

“What do you want now, love?” He asked.

That feeling of love swelled in Lance’s heart again. Keith never moved forward without Lance’s consent, never stopped making sure he was comfortable. Everything Keith did just radiated love. In response, Lance reached a fumbling hand over to their nightstand and pulled open the drawer, smiling at Keith. Keith, taking the hint, reached a hand into the drawer and picked up their nearly-empty bottle of lube.

“We’ve been busy,” He commented as he uncapped it.

“Not busy enough,” Lance sat halfway up in bed, propping himself on his elbows and kissing Keith. In a method that was very practiced, Keith slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth at the same time that he poured some of the lube onto his fingers. Lance moved automatically, spreading his legs so Keith would be able to settle comfortably in between them. Keith moved without breaking their kiss, sliding his fingers down, taking a moment to run them across Lance’s balls and earn a soft gasp before settling them at his entrance.

Keith slipped a finger inside Lance, busying himself with stretching him out and kissing him at the same time. Lance, very distracted by all the stimulation, still managed to reach down and lower Keith’s boxers so he could get his hand on Keith’s dick, bearing all of his weight on one elbow.

“Fuck, babe,” Keith gasped, pulling away momentarily and resting his head against Lance’s shoulder.

    Keith’s fingers and Lance’s hand moved in sync and a moment later their breathy gasps were in sync too. Keith occasionally pressed kisses to Lance’s shoulder and Lance pressed his head into Keith’s. It only lasted a few moments before Lance was ready and he signalled that to Keith by pulling his own hand back. Keith moved quickly, shedding his boxers completely and pulling Lance’s all the way off, throwing them into a heap on the ground. A moment later they were positioned, Lance on his back, Keith above him, the tip of his dick flush against Lance’s entrance.

“Ready?”

Lance reached up, fisted a hand in Keith’s hair and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, barely slipping the word “ready” out before their lips met. Like with everything else, Keith knew exactly how Lance liked it. He pushed in all at once, pausing for a moment and distracting Lance with his kisses. After a few moments, he pulled back out and the rhythm began.

They broke apart while Keith thrust, both gasping and moaning too much to be able to maintain solid lip contact. In time with one of his thrusts, Keith placed a gloved hand around Lance’s throat. It was a firm grip but not enough to cut off his air supply and Lance took a sharp breath in. This wasn’t the first time Keith had done it to him and still, every time it happened, he was struck with just how _hot_ it was. That hand held onto him, occasionally pulling his head up for a brief kiss before Keith had to pull back and let out a shuddering breath. If Lance tried to move or take control, that hand around his throat held him to the bed, making it clear that this time, Keith was in charge.

Keith was so fucking hot when he was in charge.

Lance’s hands roamed as they continued, going everywhere from Keith’s ass, scratching up his back, and digging into his shoulders to running along his chest and feeling the muscles move. Once, he placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, his thumb tracing an old scar that was on his cheek. Keith had been self conscious about it when they first met, but he loved when Lance touched it now. Keith met his gaze, his eyes soft. Lance smiled up at him.

As Lance pulled his hand away, Keith caught at it, releasing his throat. He pulled the hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it, before pressing it briefly against his chest, over his heart. His rhythm never faltered which, as much as Lance didn’t want to admit it, was impressive.

Suddenly Keith adjusted again, his one hand going back to Lance’s throat--much to Lance’s pleasure--and his other reaching down and wrapping around Lance’s own cock. He was close to finishing then, Lance knew. Lance threw his hands out to the side, grabbing fistfulls of the sheet and twisting them around hands. His back arched off the bed but he met Keith’s gaze directly, watching the feelings flicker across his face.

After many a time of doing exactly this, Keith had mastered the art of pushing them both over the edge at the same time. Lance finally closed his eyes as he came, allowing himself to feel Keith throbbing inside him while he, himself, throbbed inside Keith’s fist. As they slowly came down from their climaxes, the room was filled with nothing but their uneven panting and the smell of sex. Keith leaned down finally to plant a kiss to Lance’s forehead before pulling out and Lance shrunk away from the strange sensation. Quickly Keith crossed to their adjacent bathroom and came back with a towel, wiping them both off before plopping down into the bed next to Lance and pulling the covers up to their waists.

He lifted his left arm up and Lance scooted in, comfortably resting his head on Keith’s shoulder, his arm across his chest. Keith’s right hand was already going for the remote and flipping on a movie. “Pizza?” He asked, glancing sideways at Lance.

“We literally just came home from dinner,” Lance said, but he was reaching for his phone and opening the Domino’s app anyways.


End file.
